


The Thing About Thirty

by nuitecarlate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuitecarlate/pseuds/nuitecarlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange just turned thirty, and there are some things they start to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> Non-binary! Hange in this fic, yo. Also posted on my Tumbly, danchuus. :) Enjoy!

_The thing about being thirty and single is that you continue to reevaluate your life choices and start to feel bad about being a stuck-up, scared little shit who did not take relationships into consideration._

Hange barely got out from their bed, their head pounding from the seemingly perpetual hangover. Levi was at their door, being the unfortunate person to hear their first complaint after turning another year older.

"Hange, get up. You smell like piss and you have experimenting to do." He barely couldn't even enter the room. Although a huge fan of alcohol just like Hange, Levi can't stand smelling like a drunkard.

Hange lay there, still motionless.

"Hange, let me tell you. The aging thing is getting to you. You smell like Pixis..."

"...horrible and old."

Levi saw it coming. The pillow almost hit his face, though. He furrowed his brows. Hange finally got to their feet. They started to straighten their clothes. They tuck their shirt into their pants, having not changed from their uniform. Hange slipped on their jacket. "Where the hell is Moblit? Why isn't he here? Why do you have to wake me up, Levi?"

"Maybe we're old for this shit, but I want to be the first one to greet you a Happy Birthday."

Maybe it was the alcohol, or Levi being a complete weirdo, but a series of images flickered through Hange's mind. _The thing about being thirty and single is that you worry about your life. But the thing about being thirty, single, and in love, is that you worry about your relationship._

"Levi, where do you see us in thirty years?"

"Me, in a coffin. You, probably knitting sweaters for titans."

"Aww, come on, you could've said that we're spending the day viewing the Northern Lights, or maybe rolling through the hills...or...or...hey, it would also be nice to walk through sand land or the ice land."

"I don't know, Hange. Can you see us being there?"

_The thing about thirty is that reality check will be a part of your daily routine._

"It doesn't hurt to dream, right?"

"Why not elope with Erwin? You two have fucking complicated dreams. I don't even know what the hell the _Northern Lights_ are, but you two keep on blabbing about it like teenage girls in Sina."

"Hey, you're not fair! I was imagining us, you know. You. Me. Sipping tea near the ocean or something. The possibilities are endless!"

"Why me?"

Hange cleared their throat. _The thing about thirty is that you feel brave enough, headstrong, and you just know...anything could happen._ "Hell, I'll make it happen!"

Levi was puzzled.

"Hey, you told me about how great it was outside right? How fresh the air was. Remember the first time we went on an expedition together? While fear struck most of us, it was you...the ever so stoic little corporal-to be...it was you. It was you who had amazement plastered into his face. Not shock. Not surprise. _Genuine amazement_. I fell in love with that." Hange smiled as they bring out the memory from their head. Levi blushed.

"Shut up, four-eyes."

"What the hell, you were actually acting like a total prince when you insisted on being the first one to greet me today!"

"I just don't wanna lose to your sweet prince charming blondie."

"Moblit or Erwin?"

"Whaaaaat."

"I don't know, I guess I'm pretty popular with guys."

Hange pouted and laughed upon the thought of their co-trainees, Rico and Nanaba. "...and some girls..."

"Holy hell, shut up, Hange."

"Available until supplies last, Levi. I'm as hot as a piece of bread from Trost. Especially now, they say that you're at your best when you're thirty! Damn!"

_The thing about thirty is that you feel old, but it only meant that you are actually young. The thing about thirty is that relationships and life are two things you both can and can not handle, and it's not a bad thing to mess up. Because the thing about being thirty is also knowing you have been living a life (and you have another lifetime ahead) and you've had people to cherish (that you can cherish for a longer while.)_

"...and thank you, Levi." Hange reached down to kiss Levi.

"Thirty years from now, we'll be strolling in the land of ice, I promise, Levi. We'll be running from the waves. You'll not be dead until the end of the year, so you'll tell me for the last time that you adore me under the Northern Lights."

"Was the last part really necessary?"

"You told me you'll be in a casket, anyway. So that sounds like a plan, yeah?"

"No, you're an idiot. I don't want to die and tell you that for a last time." "I don't want it to end. Ever." Levi squeezed Hange's hand. "But we'll get there."

"We'll get there." Hange smiled. She loved the sound of that.


End file.
